With the proliferation of user equipment devices, such as cellular telephones, people will often have their user equipment on their person. For example, a person typically carries their smartphone, smartwatch, gaming device, etc. with them throughout their day. Furthermore, the user equipment will also be powered on. As such, regardless of a current usage of the user equipment, the user equipment will still be sending and receiving various communications signals for different wireless communication network(s), such as cellular telephone network signals, wireless computer networks (WLAN, WWAN, peer-to-peer, etc.) signals, etc.